Eric Masterson (Earth-616)
Real Name: Eric Kevin Masterson Alias: Thor, Thunderstrike Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status Deceased Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Occupation (as Thunderstrike) Adventurer, crimefighter, (as Masterson) Architect Group Affiliations Avengers, Thor Corps, Asgard, Secret Defenders Origin Eric Masterson assisted a wounded Thor, picking up Mjolnir (proving worthy) to help him. Later he was injured taking a blast meant for Thor. Thor later bonded himself to Masterson, with the permission of Odin, to save Eric's life. When Thor killed Loki, Odin punished him and had Masterson replace him as Thor. Eric was uneasy in the role, finding it difficult to convince his teammates that he was the same Thor that had accompanied them on previous missions. He eventually admitted the truth. When Thor returned, Odin had the mace Thunderstrike given to Eric. He continued to adventure, calling himself Thunderstrike after the mace he used. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Marcy Masterson, (ex-wife), Kevin Masterson (son) First appearance: ''Thor'' Vol. 1 #391 (May, 1988) History He and James Rhodes acted as Secret Defenders assisting the Silver Surfer. Thunderstrike was confronted by a new Bloodaxe, who claimed the wielder was someone close to him. It turned out to be his girlfriend, Jackie Lucas. Eric was able to save her and use both his mace and the Bloodaxe (Enchanted Axe) to battle Seth, becoming possessed in the process. He died to purge himself of its corruption and refused a place in Valhalla. Thunderstrike would later appear (complete with mace) in Avengers Vol. 3 #10 & #11 as an undead Avenger minion of the Grim Reaper. After overcoming the Grim Reaper's control, he (and other undead Avengers) were returned to the spirit world by the Scarlet Witch. It is not made clear if this was Eric that returned, or a magical construct of some sort, although his last words were to Thor in regards to checking on his son Kevin. Characteristics Height: 5' 10", (as Thunderstrike) 6' 6" Weight: 160 lbs, (as Thunderstrike) 640 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Powers Eric wielded the enchanted mace known as Thunderstrike that granted him a number of superhuman attributes that are conventional among the Asgardians: Transformation: By tapping the enchanted mace twice, Masterson transformed from his Thunderstrike form to his mortal form, in which his mace transformed into a cane. By tapping the cane twice, Masterson was transformed back into his Thunderstrike form and the cane reverted to the mace. Superhuman Strength: As Thunderstrike, Masterson possessed superhuman strength that was supierior to that of an average Asgardian male, enabling him to lift about 70 -75 tons. Superhuman Speed: As Thunderstrike, Masters was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: As Thunderstrike, Masterson's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. His physical stamina was equal to that of the average Asgardian male and he could exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair him. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: As Thunderstrike, Masterson's skin, muscle, and bone tissues had 3 times the density than the same tissue of a human being. This contributed, somewhat, to his superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: As Thunderstrike, Masterson's body was far more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. He was capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: As Thunderstrike, like all Asgardians, if injured, Masterson's body could heal itself with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he could not regenerate missing limbs or organs. Extended Longevity: As Thunderstrike, like all Asgardians, Masterson was highly resistant to the effects of aging resulting in him aging at a rate much slower than a human being, although he was not immortal. However, he was immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Abilities Eric learned hand to hand combat from his time with Thor, Hercules, and Captain America (Steve Rogers). Miscellaneous Weapons: Thunderstrike's principal weapon was Thunderstrike (Enchanted Mace) named from which he derived his alter ego. Forged out of the mystical metal uru, enabling it with the chief properties of durability and ability to maintainenchantment. Other than being a nearly indestructible throwing weapon,the mace was augmented by Odin, Lord of Asgard with the following enchantments. The first enchantment was by stamping the mace Thunderstrike would revert to hismortal human form, dressed in whichever clothes he last wore in that form, while the mace transformed into a wooden cane. The second enchantment was by stamping the cane Eric Masterson turned back into hissuperhuman form, bearded and garbed in his Thunderstrike costume, while the cane again became the mace. The third enchantment was by throwing the mace and gripping its strap, Thunderstrike could fly at exeptionally high speeds. The fourth enchantment was that he could use the mace to project powerful concussive blasts of mystical energy. The fifth enchantment was the mace magically enabled him to survive the adverse conditionsof outer space, including its lack of oxygen. The mace presumably had other enchantments as well that Thunderstrike had yet to discover. Notes * Character created by: Tom DeFalco (writer), Ron Frenz (artist) * In the MC2 Universe, Eric's son Kevin became Thunderstrike using his mace to gain the same powers, though not actually using the weapon. Related Articles * Thor (Odinson) * Thunderstrike (Kevin Masterson) * Thunderstrike (Enchanted Mace) * Bloodaxe (Enchanted Axe) References * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Thunderstrike * http://www.immortalthor.net/Thunderstrike ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Deceased Characters Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Avengers members Category:Thor Corps members